


Mistletoe Kisses

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Mistletoe Kisses

You move over to the little area beside the tree, looking at all the gifts, admiring the boxes wrapped in different colors and patterns of wrapping paper. Some blue with gold bows, some red with green bows, one was even pink with a yellow bow. You were guilty of that one. It was from you to pyro, you thought he'd appreciate the bright, happy colors. You chuckle to yourself, moving to kneel so you can look at all of them closer, looking at the attached tags, memorizing everyones handwriting. A few of them were a bit askew, however. It looked as if someone had been moving them around, picking them up and then tossing them back down. 

 

You raise an eyebrow, neatening them up again before turning to Medic and Heavy, who were decorating the tree. "Hey, guys? What happened to the presents?" Medic turns to look at you, Heavy hears you but his icy blue gaze stays locked on the mass of tangled lights in his massive hands as he tries to right the wires. "I had to scold him again. He vas messing vith zhe presents, tossing zhem about. He vas trying to find ones for himself, no doubt to sneak avay und open zhem early!" Heavy growls at the lights, sparing a look at you. "Tiny baby man seemed upset before Doktor yelled at him though." 

 

Heavy was a lot more observant and caring than Medic and you find yourself concerned. Scout didn't hide his emotions well at all, and you cock your head to the side, a worried expression coming over your face. He had been in here earlier, you remembered him taking some punch from the snack table. But you hadn't heard or seen him since then, you simply assumed he had snuck off to the kitchen to steal some sweets behind Engie's back as he was cooking. You had to double check, you make your way to the kitchen.

 

You're greeted with some delicious smells and the sight of Engie taking a ham out of the oven. He turns around, smiling kindly as you cross your hands over your chest. "Howdy there, darlin'! Supper's nearly done, it's almost time to eat! Oh, what can Ah' do you for?" You watch him as he sets the ham up on the counter, taking the oven mitts off. "I was wondering if you had seen Scout? He was upset earlier, and Medic made things worse I'm afraid..." The man puts a hand to his chin, rubbing it slowly in thought. 

 

"No. Surprisingly, he's usually all up in mah business tryin' to steal my peanut butter buck-eyes! Ah'm sure he's fine, though. Just pouting over somethin'." You lower your head, pouting yourself. He watches you, clicking his tongue to get your attention once more. "Now, don't fret none. It'll give you wrinkles. Maybe check his room?"You feel a little more hopeful. "Thank you for your time, Engie." You whip around, heading upstairs to his room in the base.

 

"Scout? Scout are you in here?" You call out a few times, standing in front of his door, you press your ear to it, still nothing but silence. You knock a few times, your chest tightening up as you can't help but feel bad about whatever has happened to him. Eventually you hear a low sound, a sniffle of someone crying, or fighting back the urge to cry. "Scout? It's me, please let me in. You've got me worried..."

 

You wait, approximately 30 seconds later you hear his voice, followed by footsteps. "Fine, I'm coming..." You smile as the door clicks, before opening, revealing his slender face and lean frame. He's usually grinning broadly, but at this moment in time he's frowning. He waves you in and moves to sit back down on his bed, slumping forward with his arms on his knees, his bandaged hands hanging limply in front of him. "Scout, this isn't like you. Medic and Heavy said you were messing around with the presents. Are they the reason you're upset?"

 

His lower lip sticks out and his brows furrow above his sweet blue eyes as he makes a sound of irritation in his throat. "Dat' stupid palooka and dat' psychopath... They're annoying as hell. So is the rest of the team! I can't stand 'em! Aside from you, you're the only one who tinks anyting of me..." You are surprised, to say the least, at his sudden outburst. You walk over slowly, sitting down beside him, reaching out and placing a hand on his back, rubbing it through his hoodie. 

 

"Scout, explain." He looks away from you, but you huff, throughly annoyed with him at this point. You reach up, taking his chin and pulling him to look at you, making eye contact and keeping it. You can feel his face warm up as his cheeks turn a faint pink, his mouth opening just enough to expose his dorkishly adorable teeth. You smile for a moment before removing your hand, nodding simply.

 

He hesitates for a moment before sighing loudly, a rush of air before he starts off. "I'll admit it, I was going through da' presents. Call me a kid, but I couldn't help myself! I wanted ta' see how many of 'em were for me." You make a soft noise of acknowledgment. "A, and I'm sittin' there, lookin' at all the tags, none of them have my name on 'em. None of 'em, except one. And it's from you. I appreciate dat' I do..." You speak quietly, wanting to know the rest. "But?" 

 

He looks away again, but you don't chase him down this time. "None of them got me anythin'... Says a lot about what they tink of me, how they really feel about me..." So that was it? He thought they hated him because none of them got him anything. It was awfully hateful for not even a single one of them to get him something. You snort, glaring at the door. "You don't need their presents, Scout! I got you something, that's all that matters." He nods slightly, still pouting. "Yeah, yeah..." You stare at him, heart breaking as you do. You run a hand over your hair, glancing around, when your gaze catches something hanging from the ceiling over his bed.

 

You furrow your brows in curiosity before a grin slowly forms on your face. You turn to Scout once more. "Scout, what would you say... if I told you I had another gift for you? Two presents, from me?" You hoped this would cheer him up, you can feel your heartbeat picking up as he turns to you, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd say tanks... And I appreciate you for wantin' to cheer me up." You point upwards, he makes a strange face, not sure as to what you're trying to get at. "Just look up, you dummy!" He does so, going bright red as you situate yourself on your knees on the bed, waiting. 

 

"How in da' hell did dat'-!" As soon as he moves his head down, you gently grab his face on either side, pulling his mouth to yours, mid-sentance. His lips are warm, sweet from the constant BONK! he drinks, and you smile as you hold the kiss for several minutes before pulling away. The face he's making is amazing. His eyes are crossed and his pupils are dilated, and his entire face is red now. "Wow... Can I maybe get another one of those?" You start giggling before laughing straight out. 

 

You two didn't see Heavy and Medic in the doorway, peeking in and smiling like fools. "See? I told you it vould work. It vas a vork of genius to hide his presents und put up mistletoe in his room!" Medic whispers, high-fiving Heavy as he laughs quietly, the big man rolls his eyes at the doctor.


End file.
